


Rest

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comforts Ben after a hard scene.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd — hope you feel better!

Ben had been putting this off for a while now. Too long, actually. The truth was that he was dreading it. It wasn’t just saying goodbye to Kylo’s father, who he had grown fond of throughout the writing — it was facing the possibility of saying goodbye to his own father as well. Of course, his father was in good health, but there was always that possibility. 

The mentor always had to die. That was a guarantee. Gandalf (though Gandalf had come back). Dumbledore. Brom from _Eragon,_ and Ben couldn’t believe he still remembered that book from way back when. And Kylo’s father was a sort of mentor for Rey, but he wasn’t just kamikazing himself for her. 

He was doing it for Kylo. Because in the end, he loved him. 

Ben swallowed and sat at his laptop. It wasn’t going to be easy, to say the least. But he had to complete it. He typed out:

_”Take off that mask,” Thomas said. “You don’t need it.”_

_”What do you expect to see if I do?” Kylo said, softly._

_“The face of my son.”_

_Silence. Then slowly, carefully, Kylo removed his mask, and Thomas was staring at his son for the first time as a man. He looked thin and sad, like he had deprived himself of nourishment, but he was still fundamentally the son that Thomas remembered and loved, more than words could say._

_***_

Ben had to take breaks occasionally. It was all overwhelming. All these sensations and emotions. For a moment, it was like Ben was on that bridge with the two men, father and son, writing what they felt, thought, sensed. 

It was at the moment of Kylo’s father’s death that Ben stepped away from the keyboard of the computer, and sat down on the couch. Poe joined him, and he said, “Tough scene?”

”You could say that,” Ben said. He sighed. “I didn’t want to kill Kylo’s father. I just wonder what Dad’s gonna think...”

”I’m sure he’ll love the book. Regardless of that scene.”

”I don’t know.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I know that I had to kill Kylo’s father to show how far Kylo would go, but I wonder if I did the right thing.” He took a deep breath. “Did I, Poe?”

”You did what was needed for the story,” Poe said. “Now, sit back and let me help you.”

Ben did, letting Poe’s fingers iron out the cricks and kinks in his neck. Fuck, he hadn’t even realized how tense he was during the writing of that scene. Probably no surprise there. He sighed in contentment, occasionally moaning even as Poe’s fingers found a particularly tense spot. 

“You work yourself too hard,” Poe said, softly. 

“Mmmmm. So do you.” Ben leaned back, letting Poe iron out the remaining tension. He lay there then, in Poe’s lap, as Poe played with his hair.

Ben laughed. “Why do you do that?”

”You have very thick hair,” Poe said. “Very shiny.” He sighed. “No idea how you get it like that.”

”Practice,” Ben said wryly, and Poe laughed. 

Ben fell asleep there in Poe’s lap, in his arms, knowing he was safe and very much loved. 


End file.
